Star Crossed Indeed
by Pink Wolf Princess
Summary: Channel Awesome has a problem so Nostalgia Critic gathers Cinema Snob, Linkara, and the Spoony One to help him find a solution.  But is the problem really that problematic?  And there is pizza.
1. Chapter 1: Waiting for Pizza, Part One

WHAT? I know and understand I'm still a tyro in terms of understanding the complexity that is Channel Awesome, but how did I miss Todd in the Shadows & the Nostalgia Chick dating? When did that happen? WHAT?

For this fic's purposes, let's just say they started dating a few months ago but the others are just learning about it now in early August… yeah. I'm so confused. When did this bloody happen?

...

Okay, relatively recently. Okay. Still- did NOT see this coming. Then again, I have been a TGWTG fan for less than six months...

For this fic, let's just have the characters be the characters but turning their personalities up to 11 for their web reviews, 'kay? And the next chapter will be longer, promise. I just need to stop flipping out from this revelation.

Oh- clearly all I have is the plot bunny; the reviewers all own themselves and the nerd stuff belongs to various people & companies.

* * *

><p>Nostalgia Critic was sitting at a booth in a pizza parlor. He had given his order to a waitress, and she had brought over the five drinks he had requested- two root beers, an iced tea, a chocolate milkshake, and a lemonade- but the Chicago-style pizza wouldn't arrive for another five minutes. Anxiously he tapped his fingers against the table, waiting for the others to arrive. He was dressed in his usual: a white T-shirt, jeans, sneakers, red tie, a dark blue blazer, and an indigo hat.<p>

Cinema Snob came first, dressed formally as ever, pushing up his glasses as he entered. Irritably he walked over to the booth, questioning, "Why did you call this meeting?"

"I'd rather go over it all at once," Nostalgia Critic shook his head, rising up and scooting out from the booth. "There's your iced tea, Snob."

"Thanks, Critic," Snob responded as he sat down in front of the iced tea. Retaking his seat, the Critic sipped at his chocolate milkshake. Less than a minute later Linkara and the Spoony One entered together. The latter wore jeans, sneakers, and a Star Trek T-shirt while the former wore jeans, a grey T-shirt, a red & white checkered unbuttoned long-sleeved shirt, brown coat, and a brown trilby hat as well as his glasses.

"Hey, guys," Linkara beamed as the two walked over. Nostalgia Critic pointed to the other side of the booth, saying, "You two get a pair of root beers."

"Sweet," grinned Spoony. Then he paused. "Non-caffeine, right?"

"Duh- I don't want the second most popular contributor to die from soda," Nostalgia Critic complained. "All right, the Nerd will be a while longer so let me get started: it has come to my attention that two of our contributors are dating one another."

"Why is that a problem? I mean, Iron Liz and I are dating, and I'm sure there's others," Linkara observed. Nostalgia Critic pushed up the glasses.

"Because the two dating are… the Nostalgia Chick and Todd in the Shadows."

Spoony spit out the swallow of root beer he had just taken.

"Aw, now I'm doing it too," he complained. Soberly Nostalgia Critic met each of his fellow contributors in the eye.

"This could change everything for Channel Awesome..."


	2. Chapter 2: Waiting for Pizza, Part Two

Disclaimer: All I own is the plot bunny.

And yes, I realize that this is a bit dark & depressing… but I keep hearing about the fan dumb of Channel Awesome so I feel that this is a valid concern, okay?

* * *

><p>"So… the Chick and Todd are dating," commented Cinema Snob. "I'm not seeing the problem."<p>

"I can," sighed Spoony. "Think about it: this will be a total curve ball to the shippers. They won't know how to handle it… I mean, remember how Scarlett and Iron Liz were treated? Linkara and mine shippers weren't happy. These days Iron Liz has mostly won over the crowd and, and Scarlett is no longer a factor."

"Look, are you sure they're dating? They could be pulling your leg, Critic," Linkara pointed out. Nostalgia Critic just shuddered. "Oh, trust me. They're dating alright."

Spoony's eyes widened in realization. "Oh, that's why you never called me back that day."

"What day?" asked Linkara. Spoony replied, "I'll explain later."

Cinema Snob sipped at his iced tea. "So the shippers might whine a bit- so?"

"That's not the problem," Critic shook his head. "I'm afraid of what might happen if they break up…"

Linkara gulped. "The Chick is the Chick while Todd, frankly, is rapidly becoming the top music critic of the site. Together they're a real power couple but if they break up…"

"Fan war," Spoony finished for his best friend. "The fan dumb will flip out, especially if their break-up is anything like mine and Scarlett's was."

"I can't believe I have to be Mister Sunshine but what if they don't break up?" Cinema Snob pointed out. Spoony retorted, "But what if they do? The fan dumb will take sides, as will the shippers!"

"Well, our shippers will be fine," Linkara sighed. "Other shippers as well… but yeah, if they have a bad break up we might be looking at the end of That Guy with the Glasses."

"We two could go off on our own, make our own site," Spoony suggested. "The Fourth Wall Experiment?"

"I like it," nodded Linkara. Cinema Snob added, "I'll probably revert to my site as well."

The Critic whimpered. "Should I talk to them?"

"Probably, if only to avert the worst case scenario we've been discussing," Spoony agreed, running a hand through his messy black hair. "They'll probably be reasonable; I mean, they've been members of Channel Awesome longer than they've been a couple."

"Back on topic," the Critic grumbled. "I can't believe she didn't tell me!"

"Ditto," agreed Spoony. Linkara sniggered. Spoony rolled his eyes, "Yes, I know it's also a Pokémon. Not important right now, Linkara."

"Sorry."

Nostalgia Critic removed his hat as he stated, "Look, maybe we are overreacting. Maybe it's because we're talking on empty stomachs. I did order a pizza."

"Hey… I have an idea for next year's reunion: _POWER RANGERS_!" beamed Linkara. "Critic will be Red, Snob will be Black, Chick will be Pink, and I'm not sure who'll be Yellow and who'll be Blue- me or Spoony."

"I look sallow in yellow," Spoony muttered. Linkara decided, "Then you'll be Blue and I'll be Yellow."

"No, just no," Critic sighed. "I don't like _Power Rangers_."

Linkara turned on the puppy dog eyes, making Spoony pat his shoulder. "It's okay, Linkara, it's okay."

"Maybe we could do _Star Wars_," Cinema Snob suggested. "A condensed version of each movie per video…"

"Lightsabers," nodded Spoony eagerly. Nostalgia Critic rolled his eyes. "It's a bit early to be talking about Year Four… and where's our pizza?"


	3. Chapter 3: Waiting for Pizza, Part Three

Now for something sort of different! With me still owning just the plot bunny & _The Great Forest_.

And before any OOC comments: as far as I know, people tend to get very mushy very easily in the early days of a relationship. So there.

* * *

><p>On the West Coast, Nostalgia Chick was also waiting for the pizza she had ordered to arrive, sitting at a table at a pizza place. She, however, had only ordered a pair of slices. Her brown hair was in pigtails that bounced every time she looked over at the door whenever it opened. Finally the person she had been waiting for arrived, and she waved him over.<p>

"Hey, Todd," she beamed, greeting her new boyfriend as he sat down on the chair next to hers. He smiled back at her, lowering the hood of his moss green sweatshirt. "Hey, Nostalgia Chick."

They kissed. Pulling back, Todd in the Shadows commented, "I'm glad I come over… I missed you."

"I missed you, too," Nostalgia Chick smiled at him. "But, unfortunately, I think Nostalgia Critic now knows about us."

"Uh-oh."

"That sums it up… 'cause aside from That Dude in the Suede's return, the guy can't keep a secret. So soon everyone will know."

Todd made a face. "Well, that sucks."

"Yeah… the guys will probably overreact," grumbled Nostalgia Chick. "You know how they are."

"Uh-huh," nodded Todd, eying the strawberry milkshake on the table. "Is that for me?"

"Nope," Nostalgia Chick giggled, pulling out two straws. "It's for us."

"So, we'll be watching Green Lantern when it comes out?" asked Todd as he put his straw into the milkshake. As she did the same, the Chick nodded her affirmation.

"Oh- I ordered some pizza for us. It's not here yet though."

"Lovely," sighed Todd, but then he reconsidered. "Then again, more time with you is never a bad thing."

The Nostalgia Chick beamed. "Right."

But within a few minutes she noticed how stressed her new boyfriend was. Curiously she inquired, "Is something wrong with your latest video? I could help."

"No, not that… it's just I'm worried about what That Guy with the Glasses will do about our relationship. Especially since it hasn't been that long since the Spoony and Scarlett debacle."

Her eyes widened. "I never thought of that."

"Until a few hours ago neither did I," admitted Todd, taking his girlfriend's hand. "Look, right now neither of us could ever dream of breaking up… but less than a year ago Spoony and Scarlett believed the same. And let's face it: if our relationship goes south, things might get messy at Channel Awesome."

Nostalgia Chick narrowed her eyes stubbornly. "Then let's make sure our relationship doesn't go south."

Todd in the Shadows smirked. "I had hoped you would see it that way."

When a pair of women came over, Todd hurriedly put up his hood and put on his mask from his sweatshirt pocket. Nostalgia Chick just rolled her eyes fondly at him.

"You're Nostalgia Chick!" squealed one. "We love your videos!"

"Aw, thanks," she smiled. Todd inquired wryly, "Don't I get any love?"

Nostalgia Chick rammed her elbow into his ribs. "Behave, Todd."

The women squealed again, and the other questioned, "You're Todd in the Shadows, aren't you?"

"Who else?" Todd shrugged. The first woman eyed the mutual milkshake. "Are you dating?"

"Um…" went both, staring at one another. The moment of truth had arrived- to reveal their relationship or to keep it a secret still? Finally Nostalgia Chick smiled sheepishly at the two fans.

"We are."

"Yeah; those videos aren't entirely factual."

"Well, I wouldn't blame you if you ever crushed on Allison."

"Well, Ma-ti said I didn't have a chance of dating you," grumbled Todd. Throwing her arms around him Nostalgia Chick assured him, "Well, you did and we are."

Too stunned even to ask for autographs the two fans politely departed. Once they were gone Todd removed his mask. Curiously he looked around. "Now, where's our pizza?"


	4. Chapter 4: Breadsticks

I'm back! Without owning Channel Awesome. Bummer. But I DO own The Great Forest, which will be available for buying soon.

* * *

><p>The waiter had brought the four guys a bowl of breadsticks while their pizza cooked. Nibbling on his Linkara observed, "We do need to do a proper <em>Harry Potter<em> spoof one of these days."

Spoony made a face but Cinema Snob grinned evilly. "Spoony, you'd make a great Snape."

"No I wouldn't… who's Snape again?"

"Spoony would make a great Snape- after all, he's already used to having rabid fangirls," Linkara grinned. Spoony looked between the two, confused. "Wait, what? Who is this Snape you speak of?"

"He's the Potions master," Nostalgia Critic informed his right-hand reviewer. "He's tall, has dark hair, fair skin, a big nose, and is probably the snarkiest character in the entire series."

"Maybe I do need to read the books and watch the movies," Spoony admitted. "This… Snape seems interesting."

"He is, including a tortured backstory," Cinema Snob promised. Spoony raised his eyebrows as he took a second breadstick. "Hm."

"Or maybe we could combine aspects of _Star Trek_, _Star Wars_, and _Stargate_ for… Star Awesome," Nostalgia Critic mused. Pensively Spoony commented, "I can snark… and this Snape sounds like my kind of guy…"

"He is and a Star-focused movie would be great," Linkara balanced the two topics deftly. Cinema Snob observed, "I have a question. If Todd in the Shadows is mooning over Obscurus Lupa and Nostalgia Chick is mooning over Todd in the Shadows… does that mean that…"

"Don't finish that sentence," grumbled Nostalgia Critic, covering his ears. Linkara redirected the conversation back to the triple Star concept by saying, "I mean, light speed travel could be done via Stargates while there could be a lightsaber wielding Vulcan."

"That'd be SO sweet," Spoony beamed. "I want that role."

"I thought you'd be the Klingon."

"No. I'm being the lightsaber wielding Vulcan… I already have a lightsaber from Kickassia."

"And we could have Atlantis…" mused Linkara. When the other three stared at him in bafflement he elaborated, "_Stargate: Atlantis_."

"Oh," went Nostalgia Critic. "Hey, Phelous could do a cameo as the Doctor."

Linkara blinked, clearly miffed as he tore a breadstick in two. Nostalgia Critic assured him, "It'd be just a cameo, and you need a bigger part."

"Oh. Okay then."

"If I'm not the lightsaber-wielding Vulcan Dr. Insano has to be involved," Spoony demanded. "And what if Chick and Todd want their relationship acknowledged…?"

"It'll be alluded to in a few of their videos coming up," Nostalgia Critic admitted. "I'm happy for them both… I just hope everyone else is too."

The other three just exchanged nervous looks, Spoony's countenance in particular showing grave concern.

* * *

><p><span>About the bit I had to edit... apparently Obscurus Lupa has indeed done a crossover video with Nostalgia Chick which certainly implies... ai ai ai. I meant it as a joke but the people of Channel Awesome have already thought of it.<span>

I'm pretty sure it's a human nature thing... web personalities are the new Greek Gods. XD


	5. Chapter 5: Pizza Has Come

Okay, this is the last chapter. I still own nothing but the plot bunny & The Great Forest.

* * *

><p>The guys' pizza- extra cheese only to avoid a toppings war- had finally arrived. As they chowed down Cinema Snob had to ask, "So how do we handle this?"<p>

"What?" asked Spoony, barely swallowing prior to speaking. Irritably Cinema Snob elaborated, "About Nostalgia Chick and Todd in the Shadows' relationship. What should we do?"

"Nothing… like we do with every other relationship on the site," Linkara stated. "We can't give them special treatment just because they were major players before getting into a relationship."

"True," Spoony nodded, grabbing a third piece of pizza. Linkara raised his eyebrows. "I thought you were trying to be healthier?"

"This is a treat," Spoony assured his best friend glibly. Linkara just looked at the other man askance. "Uh-huh."

Nostalgia Critic had to smile as he took his second slice of pizza. Somehow over the past few years he had become the head of a strange but sound family. His fear about this budding relationship came from concern for that family- what if Chick or Todd got hurt? What if both were hurt by the fan dumb's reactions? What if the family had to take sides if they had a bad break-up?

"The Civil War was the worst one," Cinema Snob quietly agreed, somehow knowing what Nostalgia Critic was thinking as Linkara and Spoony light-heartedly teased one another about _Power Rangers_ and wrestling. "But I really doubt that it'll happen to us. We're too close for that. Nostalgia Chick and Todd in the Shadows are too mature for that- usually..."

"I hope so," Nostalgia Critic admitted as his cell phone buzzed. Looking at it, he saw that he had gotten a text message from the Angry Video Game Nerd. Peppered with profanity and text speak underlay the text: sorry, can't come; what's the news?

With a heavy exhale, Nostalgia Critic struggled to respond. The situation was too complex to be summed up with a text, so in the end he responded with a 'call you later' and went back to his long-awaited pizza.


End file.
